Mignionette
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: Madara yang kalah melawan Konoha, kini dibiarkan hidup namun terkunci dalam tubuhnya yang berusia 12 tahun, dan Sakura—ia harus bersabar dalam menjaga dan merawat laki-laki itu.・madara/sakura/sasuke ・[ AR ]
1. Chapter 1

**summary: **Madara yang kalah melawan Konoha, kini dibiarkan hidup namun terkunci dalam tubuhnya yang berusia 12 tahun, dan Sakura—ia harus bersabar dalam menjaga dan merawat laki-laki itu.・madara/sakura/sasuke・[ AR ]

**disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**warnings: **AR/OOC/Typhos/Crack Pair/_abstract maybe?_

* * *

**Mignionette**

**: Chapter 1 :**

* * *

Dedaunan mengetuk sisi luar jendela milik Sakura Haruno.

Iris _emerald _itu yang tadinya terpejam kini terbuka, sedikit menyipit karena terkena silaunya matahari. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa kali dan menyadari bahwa harinya sudah berganti pagi. Kicauan burung memberi salam pada telinga Sakura tanpa permisi.

Dia terbangun; mengumpulkan kesadaran dalam waktu singkat. Badannnya tergerak malas untuk bangkit, namun teringat akan janjinya mengajak jalan-jalan Naruto dan Sasuke—kedua sahabatnya dalam tim yang sama membuatnya terpaksa berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci muka.

Sakura tahu ayah dan ibunya tengah keluar untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan tetangga di sebelahnya. Tidak perlu diintip—karena menemui keheningan di rumah Sakura adalah hal yang aneh jika kau mengenalnya. Rumah berisikan tiga orang itu selalu ramai tiap harinya; entah suara ibunya yang sibuk mengomel, ayahnya yang selalu tertawa menghadapi kelakuan istrinya, dan Sakura sebagai anak mereka yang selalu marah akan perkataan keduanya tentang dirinya yang dianggapnya tak lucu.

Jadi begitu ia mandi dan sarapan, Sakura mengenakan baju yang biasanya dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Dia sudah memberi pesan lewat kertas yang ia letakkan di meja makan,

'_Otou-san, kaa-san, aku mau pergi jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Naruto dan Sasuke-kun. Aku janji tak akan lama, dan kunci sudah aku taruh di tempat biasanya.'_

_Salam,_

_Sakura._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Ohayou _Sakura-_chan!"_

"Hei Sakura."

"Naruto, Sasuke-_kun!" _Sakura berlari ke arah dua laki-laki dimana Naruto melambaikan tangannya padanya. Mereka berpakaian biasa seperti Sakura—hanya saja Naruto lebih acak-acakan daripada Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan, _nanti traktir aku makan _Ramen _ya!"

"Apa…? Enak saja! Kemarin kan sudah kutraktir!" Sahut Sakura kesal.

"Ayolah, kau kan sahabat terbaikku Sakura-_chan! _Tidak pelit seperti si _teme!"_

"Aku masih ada disini, _dobe."_

"Siapa peduli, _teme."_

"_Dobe."_

"_Teme."_

"_Do—"_

"_Mou ii! _Begini saja… kita bertiga lomba lari sampai _ichiraku. _Dan yang kalah, harus mentraktir keduanya. Tidak ada kecurangan, oke?"

"Hmm, ide yang bagus Sakura-_chan! _Tapi aku sih nggak akan kalah darimu, _teme."_

"Hn, jangan mengetesku, _dobe."_

Ketiganya lalu sudah bersiap-siap, hanya Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang masih saling adu pelototan. Sementara Sakura sudah mulai menghitung—

"_Ichi… ni… san—IKOUZE!"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Cih, sial!"

Sakura dan Sasuke memandang teman bersurai kuningnya yang masih terengah-engah di belakang mereka. Sasuke menampilkan senyum kemenangan dan Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Ketiganya lalu memasuki tempat tersebut dan Sakura duduk dengan tenang—sementara Naruto dan Sasuke masih terus berdebat tentang perlombaan lari tadi. Sepertinya Naruto masih tak bisa menerima kekalahannya dan menuduh Sasuke telah berbuat curang.

Dari balik poninya, mereka tak tahu ada senyum tipis yang terukir di bibir Sakura.

Gadis itu merasa senang dan bersyukur bahwa mereka bisa bersatu kembali. Ingatannya merekam ulang insiden pertarungan Madara yang melawan Konoha, dan saat itu Sasuke datang untuk membantu mereka. Awalnya ia tidak percaya—tapi melihat sosok Uchiha yang sedang menatap tajam pada Naruto sekarang, dia tahu ini bukan ilusi.

Memang Sakura awalnya kesulitan untuk bagaimana mendekati Sasuke—tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai bisa berdekatan kembali. Dibantu Naruto yang memang selalu bisa bersosialisasi pada siapapun. Sai juga kadang ikut mengobrol dengan mereka, namun karena sekarang ia banyak melakukan misi dengan Kakashi membuat mereka jarang bertemu.

Dan ia berusaha untuk tidak mengingat masa lalu saat peperangan itu masih terjadi, dia sudah cukup bersyukur _Team 7 _kembali bersama.

Selain itu, tempat tinggalnya—Konoha—terasa damai. Tidak ada organisasi kejahatan yang menyerang Konoha lagi, macam _Akatsuki _dan yang lainnya. Tapi memang ada beberapa yang berniat demikian, dan Tsunade tentunya selalu siap memberikan misi dan melacak.

Tapi hal penting yang mereka tak tahu—bahwa seorang Madara Uchiha masih hidup.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi apa rencana kita besok?"

"_Kita? _Maksudmu kau mau aku terus menempel padamu, _dobe?"_

"Apa! Jadi kau mau menempel pada Sakura-_chan _dan merebutnya dariku?!"

"Ya—tidak, maksudku—"

Lidah pemuda bersurai hitam itu kelu—ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada deretan toko di sisi kanannya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Sakura memukul pelan kepala Naruto, "Kau ini…"

"Aduh sakit tahu, Sakura-_chan! _Aku kan hanya bercanda!"

"Huh."

Ketiganya mulai berdebat topik lain yang lebih menyenangkan—meskipun Sasuke hanya sedikit saja ikut bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Lee dan yang lainnya menginap di rumahmu, _teme?" _Usul Naruto sambil menyeringai ke arah mereka berdua.

"Lalu membiarkan mereka _termasuk _kau mengacak-acak perabotan rumahku? _Hell no." _Jawabnya datar.

Sakura ikut memberikan pendapat, "Menurutku itu ide bagus, Sasuke-_kun. _Kita bikin saja pesta atas kedatanganmu kembali ke Konoha."

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit.

"Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang itu ide bagus!"

"Jangan bercanda. Siapa yang mau mengurusi makanan—"

"Ya TENTUNYA KAU, SASUKE-_TEME. _Kau kan pemilik rumahnya!"

Sasuke menatap heran Naruto, "Aku yang disambut kenapa malah aku yang repot?"

Iris biru mulai membalas pandangannya, "Katanya kau tak mau kami mengacak-acak rumahmu, heh?"

"Tunggu, kita bisa memesan makanannya, Naruto." Sahut Sakura.

"Hmm, baiklah… tapi siapa yang mau bayar?"

"Kita akan bernegoisasi dengan teman-teman, bagaimana? Sasuke-_kun… _kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Sasuke awalnya tak ingin mengiyakan, tapi lantaran wajah gadis itu yang bertanya sambil tersenyum membuat hati Sasuke akhirnya luluh juga.

Ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah…"

"_YOSH! _Sekarang ayo kita—"

"_FOREHEAD!"_

Teriakan Naruto berhenti saat melihat kedatangan Ino yang berlari ke arah mereka sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Ada apa _Pig?"_

"Kau dipanggil _Hokage _ke kantornya… sekarang!"

Naruto memotongnya, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu! Tapi wajah Tsunade_-sama _terlihat serius sekali!"

"Eh tapi—"

"Sudah ayo Sakura! Aku tak mau dimarahi si nenek-nenek itu lagi!"

"Tunggu sebentar _Pig, _aku harus—WAAH!"

Sebelum Sakura bertanya lagi, Ino sudah menarik tangannya dan berlari menuju kediaman Tsunade.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura masih tak mengerti mengapa sang _Hokage _memanggilnya kesini.

Dan sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan mejanya—ingin bertanya namun Tsunade sudah membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih Ino, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Sahabatnya itu lalu membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari pintu ruangan Tsunade.

Setelah keadaan menjadi tenang, Sakura akhirnya bertanya.

"_Anoo shisou… _sebenarnya ada apa sampai-sampai saya dipanggil kesini? Apa ada misi?"

Tsunade kini mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpuan tangannya dan menatap Sakura dalam. Wajahnya mulai berubah serius—sama seperti saat Ino memanggilnya tadi.

"Ya, Sakura. Kau memang punya misi."

Sakura menunggu penjelasannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau memberikan ini tapi—uh, tak ada cara lain." Sorot mata _Hokage _perempuan itu menatapnya lekat, "Sakura… apa kau masih ingat dengan Madara Uchiha…?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan—bagaimana bisa ia melupakan si monster penghancur Konoha itu?

"Dan apa yang kau ketahui dari dirinya…?"

Dia terdiam sebentar, berpikir ulang.

"Umm… tidak banyak. Aku hanya tahu kalau dia pendiri Klan Uchiha, yang selalu menjadi saingan _Hokage _pertama—Hashirama Senju. Dia berencana menghancurkan Konoha dan saat pertarungan itu—ia dikabarkan…" Sakura berujar tak yakin, "… mati."

Hening yang membalas perkataannya.

"Tidak, Sakura… dia—" Tsunade menggigit bibir, "…. Dia masih hidup."

Sakura mengangkat alis, "Apa…?"

"Setelah dia mengatakan bahwa ia menyerah, aku dan _Kage _lainnya mengadakan pertemuan. Dan kami memperdebatkan apakah Madara lebih baik dibunuh atau dibiarkan hidup—dan keputusannya sangat menghebohkan."

Pemilik rambut harum manis itu tetap mendengarkan.

"Kami memutuskan agar membiarkannya hidup, karena dirinya mungkin masih berguna untuk masa depan Konoha. Tapi tentu saja kami tak mau dia mengkhianati—karena itulah, kami menempatkan jiwanya di tubuhnya yang masih berusiakan anak-anak."

"Dia masih punya kekuatan yang lama—namun aku khususkan agar ia tak bisa menggunakannya untuk saat ini. Dia mungkin berwujud anak kecil—tapi jiwanya—"

"_Shisou, _bisa kau langsung jelaskan misi yang ingin kau berikan padaku?"

"Uh, ya… misimu itu adalah—" Tsunade berdeham, "Merawat Madara Uchiha dan menjaganya."

Sakura lantas menjerit, "APA?!"

"Sakura, kau hanya perlu memulihkan beberapa organ tubuhnya yang masih rusak dan mungkin sekaligus menginterogasi-nya. Kau hanya perlu datang kesini, menuju ruangannya dan merawatnya. Itu saja."

"Tapi _Shisou—"_

"Sakura, hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Kau masih punya _chakra _yang kuat, dan pengetahuanmu sudah luas."

Sakura menelan ludah, "Aku—"

"Jangan membantah, Sakura. Oh ya, rahasiakan misi ini dari siapapun. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu." Tsunade mengeraskan suaranya—memberitahu bahwa ia tak bisa dibantah.

"Tapi _shisou—"_

"SAKURA!"

"B-Baiklah…"

Tsunade membuang nafas pelan, "Terima kasih. Kakashi, aku tahu kau ada diluar. Masuklah."

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara pintu dibuka dan mendapati _sensei_-nya sudah menunggu sambil melipat tangannya.

"_S-Sensei…"_

Sosok itu tersenyum dengan mata tertutup, "Jangan khawatir, Sakura. Aku akan menemanimu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini… ruangannya?"

"Ya."

Sakura menelan ludah—kakinya sedikit bergetar saat sudah mencapai depan pintu. Kakashi yang mengantarnya pun sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena tak berhasil menang argumen dengan Tsunade. Sebagai seorang guru, ia juga khawatir dengan keselamatan muridnya yang satu ini.

Kakashi tahu Tsunade dan yang lainnya sudah menyegel kekuatan Madara, tapi tetap saja—ia tak bisa memastikan. Bayangkan saja—Sakura harus menjaga seorang Madara Uchiha—_shinobi _yang bisa dibilang _terkuat _setelah _Hokage _pertama. Dan untuk menumpaskannya saja butuh lautan petarung. Sementara Sakura, seorang _medic-nin _yang masih berumur 16 tahun sudah harus bersama lelaki itu untuk beberapa bulan.

"_Sensei… sensei _kembali saja bersama Naruto dan Sasuke-_kun."_

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya, "Kau yakin, Sakura?"

"Ya." Jawabnya pendek, "Aku akan berusaha."

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa masuk dan membantumu kalau kau mau."

"Tidak perlu, _sensei. _Lagipula _sensei _baru pulang dari misi kan? Istirahatlah dulu…"

Kakashi menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya, ia memang kelelahan setelah menjalankan misi yang diberi Tsunade.

"Oh ya _sensei—_nanti tolong beritahu Naruto, aku minta maaf karna tak bisa ikut merencanakan pesta untuk Sasuke."

"Pesta untuk Sasuke?"

"Um, ya… aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu pesta apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto. Tapi dia berencana mengajak teman-teman."

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan, "Hmm… baiklah."

Kakashi lalu menepuk kepala Sakura, "Kau muridku, Sakura. Kau harus bisa, oke?"

"Um!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura mendengar langkah Kakashi yang semakin menjauh, dan saat itu juga ia menghela nafas berat.

Dia sejujurnya takut; khawatir dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia harus _merawat _musuh terbesar Konoha.

_Menjaganya._

Astaga.

Sakura tak bisa membuang waktu disini—ia sudah diinstruksikan oleh Tsunade bagian-bagian apa saja yang harus ia sembuhkan hari ini. Setelah itu ia bisa bebas—lagipula ia harus mempersiapkan pesta untuk Sasuke dengan teman-temannya.

Karena itu, ia harus cepat.

Dengan gemetar, jemarinya meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya ke kiri, berusaha untuk menimbulkan suara sekecil mungkin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring detik yang kian menanti.

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan—dan yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah ruangan berdinding _krem _dan satu tempat tidur serta meja kecil dan satu kursi. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan Sakura adalah sosok anak kecil yang tengah berbaring disana.

Dia terlihat muda—rambutnya yang terbilang acak dan hampir menutup salah satu matanya itu tidak terlalu panjang. Baju yang ia kenakan adalah baju berwarna hitam, sepadan dengan warna celananya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos terbalut perban, dan matanya—

Matanya—

Matanya terbuka sedari tadi dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tajam. Iris matanya berwarna hitam biasa, bukan _sharingan _maupun _rinnegan._

Tatapannya kelam; dalam; seolah terganggu dengan kedatangan Sakura.

Dan Sakura merasa dirinya membeku disana—

Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

* * *

.

.

.

[ to be continued ]

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Sebenernya saya nggak berani bikin cerita yang _semi-canon _begini, lantaran saya cuma nonton Naruto sekilas doang—dan nggak ngerti dengan istilah2 semacam _kekkei genkai, _etc. Tapi saya usahakan biar nyari tahu, heheh.

Oh yah, sama sebelumnya mau minta maaf sama beberapa _readers _yang _request _lewat PM maupun _comment _untuk bikin fic MadaSaku yang M-_rated. _Mungkin kapan-kapan ya? Habis udah masuk bulan puasa sih, hehe ^^v

Tolong jangan tanya saya tentang _jutsu _apaan yang bikin Madara bisa jadi anak kecil, itu ngibul dan cuma sekedar imajinasi saya aja. Cerita ini emang kelewat aneh—dan kelewat ngibulnya (…). _Btw, Blameless _chapter 3 sedang dalam proses, heheh :D

Untuk informasi, Sakura = 16 tahun, Madara (tubuhnya /?) = 12 tahun.

Dan terakhir, terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca! Tinggalkan kritik maupun saran kalian di kotak review, _onegai?_

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang beragama Islam!

**Salam hangat,**

**E-cchi aka Euphoria **


	2. Chapter 2

**summary: **Madara yang kalah melawan Konoha, kini dibiarkan hidup namun terkunci dalam tubuhnya yang berusia 12 tahun, dan Sakura—ia harus bersabar dalam menjaga dan merawat laki-laki itu.・madara/sakura/sasuke・[ AR ]

**disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**warnings: **AR/OOC/Typhos/Crack Pair/_abstract maybe?_

* * *

**Mignionette**

**: Chapter 2 :**

* * *

Sakura masih menahan nafas kala kedua iris berwarna hitam kelam menatapnya tajam.

Perasaan takut mulai menyelimutinya seiring ia berjalan satu langkah untuk masuk ke ruangan baru itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, sampai-sampai ia khawatir Madara akan mendengarnya dan menganggap dirinya hanya seorang _kunoichi _lemah. Jelas Sakura merasakannya, coba lihatlah siapa yang akan ditemuinya, yang ada di depannya—

Itu Madara, Madara Uchiha—astaga.

Musuh terbesar Konoha…!

Dan Sakura harus merawat lelaki itu, sampai sembuh.

_Ia, _Haruno Sakura—harus merawat dan menjaga lelaki yang hampir saja membunuhnya sewaktu perang.

'_Tarik nafas, Sakura. Tarik nafas.' _Sakura menutup matanya, berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, _'Santai saja… bersikap santailah…'_

Dan ia sampai—tepat di hadapannya.

"H-Halo."

Tatapan tajam itu tergantikan menjadi pandangan malas, "Hn."

"P-Perkenalkan n-namaku—" Sakura ingin sekali memukul dirinya sendiri, kenapa kalimatnya jadi gugup seperti Hinata sih?!, "—Namaku Sakura. Haruno Saku—"

"Aku sudah tahu." Madara membalasnya datar dengan suara anak-anaknya, terasa aneh di telinga Sakura.

"Oh… begitu…?"

"Tentu saja." Matanya beralih ke dinding di sebelah kanannya, "Aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan teman-teman si bocah _kyuubi, kunoichi."_

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar panggilan Madara terhadapnya, "Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

Ia bertanya, "Kau seorang _kunoichi?"_

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada salahnya aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu." Sahutnya mendengus.

'_Oh yah, aku lupa kalau tiap keturunan Uchiha memang punya otak yang pintar…' _Hatinya berkata demikian, _'… dan sikap yang menyebalkan.'_

Karena tak tahu harus membalasnya seperti apa, Sakura mulai duduk di kursi dekat ranjang lelaki itu. Ia tak langsung memulainya, tampaknya ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan _mantan _musuhnya ini. Meskipun seharusnya ia mempercepat misinya ini agar Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menunggunya terlalu lama, tapi rasanya tak sopan bagi Sakura apabila tidak berbincang-bincang sebentar—kecuali kalau dalam keadaan gawat darurat tentunya.

Lalu mereka saling bertatapan kembali.

Ia membuka mulut, "Hmm, ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kupanggil apa?" Sakura pura-pura memasang pose berpikir, "Madara-_jii?"_

_Glare._

"Madara-_san?"_

_GLARE._

"Madara… _cchi?"_

_DEATH GLARE._

"Madara-_kun _kalau begitu." Usul Sakura yang sudah lelah mendapatkan pelototan dari pasiennya, ingin tertawa juga melihat Madara yang sepertinya ingin marah namun tak bisa lantaran tubuhnya masih lemah untuk saat ini.

Sakura yang masih di tatap tajam oleh Madara kini menghela nafas, "Ayolah… ramah sedikit padaku, Madara-_kun. _Meskipun usiamu sudah ribuan tahun, tubuhmu sekarang masih seorang bocah. Rasanya aneh kalau aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang lain."

"Kau tidak berhak, _kunoichi."_

"Kau tidak mau memanggilku dengan namaku, bersyukurlah aku masih memanggilmu dengan namamu." Desahnya sebal.

Karena Sakura tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya ia memulai sesi pengobatannya. Ia sedikit menggeser kursi yang di dudukinya untuk lebih mendekat ke arah tubuh Madara yang berbalutkan perban. Tangannya terangkat dan kini berada di atas lengan lelaki bertampang _stoic _tersebut.

Perlahan, dari tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dan Madara bisa merasakan _chakra _gadis itu di dalam lukanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan perih—membuktikan bahwa ia masih belum terbiasa dengan tubuh barunya. Tubuh yang ia tinggali sekarang masih lemah, ditambah dengan sebagian kekuatannya yang disita oleh para _Kage._

Dari balik poni hitamnya, Madara melihat cara kerja gadis itu. _Chakra-_nya terasa menenangkan tubuhnya setelah sedikit rasa sakit yang mendahuluinya. Sakura terlihat sangat _professional _dan teliti di usia muda sepertinya. Tak heran Tsunade—cucu termuda milik Hashirama itu memilihnya untuk mengobati lukanya.

Sesaat, Sakura merasa tak nyaman terus-terusan ditatap oleh lelaki itu.

"Ada apa?"

"….?"

"… Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Madara membalasnya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau bekerja dengan baik."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Uh…" Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya, "… terserahlah."

"Hn."

Ada jeda cukup lama sampai Sakura menyelesaikan pengobatannya. Sakura hanya mengobati di bagian yang sudah diinstruksikan oleh Tsunade untuk hari ini. Hanya di bagian lengan dan bahu saja, dan itupun sudah mengeluarkan _chakra _cukup banyak.

Madara hanya sedikit merasa baikan, tapi setidaknya ia sudah dapat duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang.

"_Yosh! _Sudah selesai!" Sakura memasang senyum, "Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa mengobati semuanya hari ini… aku hanya mengikuti perintah Tsunade-_shishou_."

"… Hn."

Kata yang terakhir diucapkan Madara membuat Sakura tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri selagi ia membuka beberapa lilitan perban di lengannya. Ia hanya keheranan, kenapa setiap keluarga Uchiha sangat suka berkata singkat dan kata 'Hn' sepertinya sudah menjadi kalimat wajib di kamus mereka. Sasuke juga begitu—meskipun sekarang ia lebih banyak bicara daripada biasanya. Naruto yang sering mengajaknya berdebat dan Sasuke tentunya harus melayaninya karena ia memang bukan tipe lelaki yang mau mengalah.

Dan sama dengan lelaki yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya ini. Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah wajah Madara—rambut lelaki itu memang panjangnya hanya dibawah bahu, ada warna hitam samar di bawah matanya, mungkin karena kurang tidur. Rupa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja terlihat _lebih_ menyebalkanbagi Sakura. Tapi kenyataannya, Sakura berani beranggapan bahwa wajah Madara yang sekarang terlihat… _lucu._

Lucu, tidak menakutkan seperti saat perang besar itu berlangsung.

Dulu wajahnya terlihat mengintimidasi dengan tawa serta seringai sombongnya, dan sekarang malah tergantikan dengan sosok _kawaii _dan bisa lebih menjadi lagi apabila ada senyum disana.

"Tidak sopan menatap pasienmu terlalu lama."

Sakura tersentak dan mengerjapkan matanya, "Ah, maaf…" Saking lamanya Sakura jadi tidak sadar kalau sudah selesai melepas perbannya.

Madara tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin disentuh oleh gadis itu, rasanya ada sensasi yang aneh saat jemari halus itu berdekatan dengannya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin bilang—toh gadis itu ada disini untuk mengobatinya.

"Baiklah…" Suara Sakura memecah keheningan, "Aku mau ambil sarapanmu, jadi tunggu sebentar, oke?"

"Jangan terlalu lama, aku sudah lapar, bodoh."

"Oh…? Tak bisakah kau mengatakan lebih sopan pada orang yang sudah mengobatimu?" Nada Sakura terdengar gusar.

"Jaga bicaramu di depan orang yang lebih tua darimu."

"Kau terlihat seperti bocah yang keras kepala di depanku."

"Kau saja yang tidak sabaran." Dia mendecakkan lidahnya, "Gadis sepertimu pasti cepat tua."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, _bocah ini…_

"… terserah kau mau berkata apa." Sakura berkata menahan amarahnya dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia lalu merapikan sisa perban dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar.

Pintunya tertutup dengan suara keras, seperti dibanting. Dan lelaki itu bisa mendengar dari balik pintu rentetan kata penuh nada kesal dari mulut Sakura di telinganya.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, _'Mari kita lihat sampai mana dia bisa bersabar merawatku…'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oi _dobe."_

"Ada apa _teme?"_

"Kenapa Sakura lama sekali?"

Naruto yang sedang melatih _jutsu-_nya di tengah hutan itu mengangkat alis, heran dengan sikap sahabatnya itu, "Sakura-_chan _kan baru pergi dua puluh menit yang lalu."

"Itu terlalu lama."

"… Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Nah, Naruto jadi bertambah bingung karena balasan Sasuke. Memangnya kenapa kalau Sakura cukup lama di kantor _Hokage? _Mungkin saja kan ada hal penting ataupun Tsunade ingin mengajarinya beberapa teknik pengobatan lagi.

Pria bersurai kuning itu berkata lagi, "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, tidak mungkin kau bertanya, _teme."_

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau terlihat kesal semenjak Sakura-_chan _pergi. Ada apa? Apa ada yang menganggumu?" Mata kebiruan Naruto melebar sesaat saat beberapa hal melintas di kepalanya, "Oh… OOH! AKU TAHU!"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Tahu apa?"

"… Oh yah.. AKU MENGERTI SEKARANG! HAHAHAH!" Naruto kini menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke, tepat di depan wajahnya, "AKU MENGERTI, HAHAHAH!"

Lelaki beriris hitam itu menyipitkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu sih?"

"Kau… ternyata… hahahah!" Naruto tertawa keras, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi sih! Jadi ternyata kau itu… pfft…"

"_DOBE! _Berhenti menertawakanku dan jelaskan apa maksudmu!" Sasuke mulai kehabisan kesabarannya dan menarik kerah baju Naruto.

Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya, "Kau… kau khawatir dengan Sakura-_chan, _ya kan?!"

Mata Sasuke melebar, "A-Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya!"

"Ya, kau mengkhawatirkannya! Kau menyukainya kan?!"

"Aku tidak menyu—"

"Bohong! Sudah dua kali aku melihatmu merona tahu!" Tawanya semakin keras saat melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit berubah warna, "Seorang Uchiha merona? ASTAGA, HAHAHAH!"

Sasuke melotot ke arah Naruto, "_Kisama…"_

"Ya ampun Sasuke-_teme! _Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu!" Suaranya sedikit meningkat satu oktav, "Kau tahu aku ini sahabatmu yang selalu siap sedia menolongmu! Jadi mau pendekatan seperti apa hm? Apa kau mau—AAAH! BERHENTI MELEMPAR _KUNAI _KE ARAHKU, _TEME!"_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Ini… makanan apa?"

"Ini sayuran dan beberapa lauk yang bernutrisi."

"… Warnanya aneh."

"Tapi ini makanan sehat."

"Aku tidak yakin."

Sakura menghela nafas saat mulai berdebat lagi dengan Madara. Baru saja ia tiba membawakan makanan sambil membuka pintu, pasang mata _onyx-_nya sudah menatap malas lagi ke arahnya.

_Menyebalkan, _begitu kata Sakura.

Nampan yang diatasnya terdapat satu mangkok berisi makanan dan gelas berukuran sedang serta sepasang sumpit itu masih berada di atas pahanya. Ia harus bisa membuat Madara memakan makanannya.

"Jangan banyak protes, ini untuk kesehatan tubuhmu juga." Tutur Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menaruh racun disitu?"

"… Kau masih belum mempercayaiku?"

"Tentu saja." Ia berkata, "Mana mungkin aku percaya dengan _sampah _yang tinggal di Konoha."

Gadis itu memandang Madara dengan sorotan kemarahan. Lelaki itu belum berubah rupanya—padahal sudah kalah dari perang yang memakan waktu cukup lama tersebut.

Tapi Sakura berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya, "Tidak semua _shinobi _yang ada di Konoha itu sampah, tahu."

Si pemilik surai hitam tak menjawab.

"Baiklah... kalau kau tidak percaya…" Ia menarik nafas cukup lama. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil sumpit dan mencapit sayurannya. Sakura lalu mencicipinya, membawa makanan itu ke mulutnya.

Selesai ia mengunyah, Sakura berkata, "Lihat? Apa aku terlihat keracunan sekarang?"

Madara menganggukkan kepalanya—dan lantas gadis itu membantah,

"Aku tidak keracunan! Memangnya bagian mana yang meyakinkanmu bahwa aku keracunan?!"

"Itu…"

"Ya?"

"Dadamu bertambah kecil."

Sakura menjitak kepala lelaki itu, "Kau ini mau makan atau tidak?!"

Madara menggertakkan giginya, "Beraninya kau memukulku!"

"Ya, aku berhak! Sekarang makan makananmu atau kau kupukul lagi!"

"_Kunoichi _macam apa kau ini, hah?! Sudah mencicipi makanan tanpa izin, lalu memukul pasiennya?!"

"Mencicipi—? Kau duluan yang tidak mempercayaiku, makanya aku mengetesnya untukmu!" Sakura mulai naik darah.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan, "Aku tak mau makan bekas sumpitmu itu."

Gadis bersurai _pink _itu lalu merogoh sakunya dan menaruh dengan kasar sepasang sumpit baru di atas meja kecilnya, "Makan dengan itu."

Madara berkedip sebentar, buat apa gadis itu membawa dua sumpit? Tapi yang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang adalah ingin _lebih _membuat gadis itu kesal.

"Kau mencicipinya tadi. Porsinya jadi berkurang." Madara menjatuhkan sumpit itu ke lantai, "Bawakan aku yang baru."

"GRRR!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Acara lempar-lemparan kunai antara Naruto dan Sasuke terhenti ketika sosok _sensei _mereka menyapanya dari belakang.

Dan Naruto yang pertama kali menyambutnya, "Kakashi-_sensei!"_

"Hai Naruto, Sasuke."

"_Sensei… _kau sepertinya menyelesaikan misimu dengan mudah, huh?" kata Sasuke.

"Hahah, lagipula misinya memang tidak sulit kok." Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia lalu membuka topik, "Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar dari Sakura kalau akan merayakan pesta kedatangan Sasuke?"

"Aku masih belum menyetujuinya." Sasuke menggeram, "Si _dobe _ini yang memaksaku."

Naruto mendelik, "Bukankah itu kesempatan besarmu untuk mendekati Sakura-_chan?"_

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak—"

"Hmm? Begitu? Jadi muridku sekarang sudah besar ya, ah…" Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, "Apa kau mau kubantu juga, Sasuke?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak—"

"Kau tahu aku punya banyak buku tentang itu." Kakashi menyarankan, yang justru malah dibalas geram oleh Sasuke.

"… Hn. Terserah." Ia sudah malas untuk berdebat tentang hal ini lagi.

Naruto menyeringai, "Itu artinya kau setuju, _teme!"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Tanganmu belum cukup kuat untuk itu."

"Kau tidak lihat tadi aku menjatuhkan sumpitnya?" Madara berkata gusar, tak mau menatap Sakura. Makanan yang baru dibawah gadis itu kini menjadi perhatiannya.

Gadis itu mencoba bersabar menghadapi 'bocah' ini, "Aku tak mau bolak-balik membawa makanannya lagi setelah kau menyuap dirimu sendiri dan makanan itu jatuh dengan sendirinya."

Nada Madara mulai terkesan marah, "Kau menganggapku lemah?!"

"Untuk keadaanmu yang sekarang ini, ya."

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, "Brengsek!" Giginya bergesekkan kuat, "Jaga ucapanmu, _kunoichi!"_

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau lupa siapa aku, hah?!" Madara berteriak, "Aku Madara… Madara Uchiha! Dan aku bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan kedua mataku!"

"_Hai, hai…" _Sakura memutar matanya, "Baiklah, sekarang coba serang aku, Madara-_kun~"_

"Kau… brengsek!" Wajahnya mempertunjukkan mimik kesal, "Saat aku mendapatkan lagi kekuatanku… kau tidak akan kuam—APPH!"

Teriakan yang cukup membuat bising itu berhenti saat Sakura dengan cepat memasukkan beberapa sayuran yang sudah dicapitnya dengan sumpitnya ke dalam mulut Madara, membuat lelaki itu tersumpal dengan makanan hijau tersebut.

Ia merasa marah—ingin memuntahkannya tapi Sakura malah semakin memasukkan makanan itu lebih ke dalam, "Makan makananmu sebelum kau mau membunuhku, sialan!"

"Mmph…" Madara terpaksa menelannya. Lelaki itu sempat terbatuk-batuk karena mengunyahnya asal, "_Teme_…"

"Makan dengan tenang, Uchiha! Kau tak pernah diajari sopan santun, hm?!"

"Tsk." Aura berbahaya mulai berkeliaran di sekitarnya, "Awas kau, _kunoichi…"_

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku Madara-_kun…" _Sakura mulai mencapit beberapa sayuran lagi, "Sekarang makan dengan tenang, oke? Madara-_kun _anak baik kan?"

Sebelum Madara mulai protes lagi, suapan kedua sudah membungkam mulutnya.

.

.

.

[ to be continued ]

* * *

**: ****頼む ****/ ASK :**

* * *

**Apa nanti Madara bakal jatuh cinta sama Sakura & jadi rival Sasuke? **(Hahah, iya… tapi liat aja nanti ya) **Endingnya SasuSaku atau MadaSaku? **(Tergantung _vote _para _readers _pas mau chapter akhir) **Kok pendek ceritanya? **(_Gomen, chap _depan pasti panjang kok) **Ini ada humornya? **(Pasti ada kok, heheh :D) **Rated-nya K-T aja ya? **(Wah nggak yakin sih untuk rating bahasanya… Tau kan Madara ngomongnya kaya gimana :o) **Nanti Madara diajakin ke pesta Sasuke, ya? **(Heheh, kalau Madara udah sembuh ya XD)

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

APALAH YANG SAYA TULIISSS INI GAJE SEKALEEEH /Stop

Susah banget bikin karakter Madara, beneran '_'b

Oh yah_, Gomen _kalo saya cuma bales pertanyaan _readers, _nggak sempet bales reviewsnya huhuh :'[.

Tapi saya seneng baca reviews para _readers! _Ternyata banyak juga yang kena virus MadaSaku di fandom ini, heheh. Untuk _scene _SasuSaku akan diperbanyak di chap depan, mohon ditunggu ya X3. Porsi kedua pairing ini harus sama soalnya /?

**#Big thanks for :**

**[ Yue. aoi, Hanazono Yuri, gege, NururuFauziaa, Lala Yoichi, Jeremy Liaz Toner, aitara fuyuharu, EmeraldAl, Dark Shadow, Brownchoco, sa-chan, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, p.w sasusaku **(kok ide kita sama ya, heheh), **Sozvezdiye, Ah Rin, Yuzuru Tenshi, Masrur Daisuki ]**

Makasih banyak yang udah review/fav/follow cerita ini! /ambil tisu/

Terakhir… boleh dikoreksi, un?

**Salam hangat,**

**E-cchi aka Euphoria**


End file.
